Edge of Reality
by TheBeautifulxTragedy
Summary: Stella finds out that she was just marked as a l'cie. Will Noctis be able to help her or betray her? What exactly is Noctis anyways? And how does Gabranth fit into all this? Stella/Noctis Stella/Gabranth *OOC and AU
1. The Discovery

I had the most strangest of dreams last night. I dreamt I was in the middle of a dark, cold room in the middle of the night. A faint light shimmers in the distance, and no matter how close I get, I can never reach it. Does it mean something I wonder? Am I subconsciously telling myself something terrible is going to happen to me? All of these thoughts cross my mind when I see _him, Noctis. _what is it about him that I cannot seem to get him out of my thoughts? Why is he haunting me?

"Athena, will you come here for a minute?"

"Yes Princess? Is there something wrong?"

"Do you know if…" _I couldn't possibly ask her such a question. _"Has my step-mother returned from Bodhum yet?"

"No Milady, she has not."

Athena looked at me warily. It's as if she could sense my unease.

"Is there something troubling the young Princess?"

I could sense her examining me very closely. Surely she has no clue…

"Someone stopped by to see you Princess."

My heart gave a slight flutter. I was crazy to think that _he _would visit me.

"Oh? And who was it?"

"It was Mr. Raines. He wished to see you."

My heart started going into overdrive. Why would he want to see _me_? I tried to control myself, but ended up making myself seem a little flushed instead.

"An-and what did you tell him?" _Way to sound desperate Stella._

"I told the young lord you were slumbering. He wished me to extend an invitation to dinner any time you wish."

Never before had he invited me to dinner. Was I falling under the effects of the sleeping curse, or was this really happening? U got up and headed to the balcony. I really needed some fresh air. I looked out towards the cascading fields of sunflowers.

"Athena, can you leave me be for a moment?"

After she excused herself, I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My violet eyes staring back at me.

"What is so special about me anyways? My features are common." I played with my long, straight blonde hair. Many had told me I was the most beautiful that had ever been born to House Fleuret, but my mother was extremely beautiful, I couldn't even compare to such radiance. I could no longer look at myself. I grabbed my gear and left for the training grounds. It was a longer walk than usual, but it was a welcomed delay. If Noctis and I were to face each other, I needed to best the best I could be, physically and mentally.

"Hey Stella! A little late for training I see. Heard Noct came to visit you. What's up with that?"

"How should I know what his intentions are? Do I look like his keeper? Get back to work Snow, your reaction time is a little slower than usual."

As I walked towards the shooting range, I got a major headache. The scenery around me started blurring together and then, black.

"Stella?… Why choose her?…. A l'Cie…. From Tenebrea…. Complete her Focus?…"

There was a slur of voices, all unfamiliar… or so I thought. Suddenly, I felt light as air, as if being lifted and carried away. The sound of waves crashing upon a beach reached my ears. I woke up with the sun glaring down at me. I slowly tried to get to my feet but thought better of it as I felt a wave of nausea overcome me. An enormous building stood to my left, towering over my small frame.

"The Temple of the fal'cie? What am I doing here?"

A burning sensation ran throughout my arm, causing me unfamiliar pain. There, a single rose was emblazoned on my arm.

"No… What… what is this?" I tried to simply smudge the rose, but I did not.

_It can't be…No… I can't be.. A l'Cie…_

"So they marked you too? I was hoping they would leave you out of this… this fal'cie's war."

I looked at Noctis. _This really can't be, can it?_ I was pleading him with my eyes to understand my fear.

"I can't be a traitor of the Sanctum! I work for them! This can't be happening…This can't…"

I couldn't help but let my tears stain the white beach sand. Noctis came and sat beside me. I could feel him studying me with his dark, mysterious eyes.

"I have one too… if that helps with your fear." He carefully lifted his sleeve, revealing an intricate design of small runes.

"It grows as you reach closer to your Focus. Don't be afraid of them Stella. As long as you're a l'Cie, they would let no harm come to you."

I looked at Noctis as if he was crazy. _Really?_

"You mean until you complete your Focus, right? The fal'cie don't care what happen to you after you do as they ask."

"That's not-"

"Look what happened to my brother! He turned into a Cie corpse because he couldn't complete his Focus! Noah never did anything wrong! Those, those… things just picked him and didn't care about who he had to leave behind to complete his damn Focus. And now he's out there, wandering the Deadlands. Tell me, what kind of life is that?"

The rocks around us started moving violently. Then once sunny skies was invaded by ominous looking dark clouds. Lightning crackled within the clouds as birds scattered, fleeing from the trees.

"Stella, calm yourself. The environment plays off of our emotions, if you get any angrier we'll have a catastrophic storm on our hands. Stella!"

I felt a surge of power flow through me. It was a power I had never again felt, not since Noah's departure from the family home. Focusing all of my energy, I imagined bolts of lightning hurling towards Noctis at a high velocity. Feeling the electricity crackle around me, I opened my eyes and saw a small lightning cloud converging in front of Noctis. Gasping, I staggered back, landing butt first in the sand.

"You have no idea what power you hold. Come with me, I have much to show you."

"And what makes you think I would willingly go with you?"

"We are no longer enemies, but allies, and I hope someday, friends."

Noctis helped me to my feet, his hand lingering on my arm. His dark eyes met my blue ones, and he placed his hand on my cheek.

"I would have never realized, or even thought, that one day, the heirs of two warring nations would work side by side to destroy everything. I shudder to think of what might happen if we didn't complete our Focus."

Turning away from him, I looked towards the pristine Bodhum's ocean. Of all the people on Cocoon, why chose me? And what of Noctis? The person I was taught to hate ever since I knew what hate was, why am I forced to fight along side him?

"So what now? Are we supposed to go around killing people? Or will we just go 'bombs away' into Sanctum and kill everyone?"

Noctis chuckled and took my hand in his, for some reason I kept it there.

"Is that all you think this is? Killing people? Stella, being a l'Cie is about the people of Pulse, the people that the Cocoon fal'cie pretty much destroyed and left to die. Our ancestors would be turning in their graves if they found out what we do here on Cocoon. Our job is to destroy the self-proclaimed 'Holy Government' and liberate those of Pulse. If that includes killing some people for the cause, then so be it."

I stood there contemplating what Noctis had just said. Are the fal'cie really so awful? They saved millions of lives by creating what is now Cocoon. But then again, almost everything about them is shrouded in secrecy.

"So what your saying is that we'll be saving an entire planet? And how are we supposed to do that exactly?"

We started walking towards the entrance of the temple. I stopped as Noctis stepped inside.

"Why are we going in there?" fear was present in my voice. Noctis chuckled and I felt all my fears melt away.

"I need to show you who we work for and those like us."

"More l'Cie? How many of us are there?"

"Enough. Don't worry, everything will become clear once we're inside."

We slowly ascended up a spiraling staircase. On the walls small lighting fixtures cast dancing shadows upon the walls.

"What are those hieroglyphics? What do they mean?"

"These symbols depict the War of Revelations."

"The war between Cocoon and Pulse l'Cie. The war that almost destroyed all of humanity."

"Yes," Noctis sounded very serious now, "We're almost there."

The whole way there, I kept asking what Noctis called "standard questions." eventually my "standard questions" got on his nerves and he told me to retain my questions for the fal'cie we were about to meet. We passed through a giant bulwark and once inside, tears came to my eyes. All along the walls were l'Cie that had completed their Focus, encased in their crystals, their marks forever glowing a brilliant red. I recognized my brother immediately. I ran to him, falling at the base of his crystal.

"But… how? He never completed his Focus! How is he here? In this temple?"

I began to cry. Cry not for the fact that I was happy to see him, but cry for the fact that whilst believing him in the Deadlands, Noah was here, crystallized, forever away from his family… and alone… utterly and completely alone.

"He must have completed it or he wouldn't be here. Come, you can ask the fal'cie all you wish to know."

Once we passed the Holy Gate, all was silent. A faint sound reached my ears. I focused on it with all my might. To my surprise, the music grew and I realized the room was fully lit. small specks of dust danced around the room, the music as if a choir of angels were singing the Hymn of Fayth. Upon a single blink of my eyes, the room went dark. A faint light shimmers in the distance. Is this what I've been seeing in my dreams? Had the fal'cie been playing mind tricks on me this whole time? It couldn't possibly be, but I was still…afraid.


	2. The Revelation

I was afraid that I too would end up as a crystal, or worse… All of my thoughts came to a halt as a booming voice broke the suffocating silence.

"Children of Cosmos and Chaos! I welcome you into the Temple of the fal'cie. This will be your new home after you complete your Focus. I am sure you took notice of those that came before you. Those l'Cie fought bravely in the War of Revelations, so they now slumber peacefully, forever to be remembered here, in this Holy Temple. Fear us not, for we shall protect you and show you the truth that the 'Holy Government' has kept from you. It now rests in your hands to uncover all of their secrets and provide the truth to all who are naïve. Soon, Cocoon will pay for what they have done and we will be liberated from the Sanctum. Liberation and freedom is just beyond the horizon. Go now and enjoy your day, soon we will start out 'insurgency' and take our rightful places by the Gods!"

Cheering erupted from a small group of people that I had not noticed. As I was absentmindedly walking towards the Hallway of the l'Cie, the fal'cie's words reverberated through my mind. He certainly could talk very eloquently, so eloquently in fact that I almost forgot why I was present there in the first place.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" I shouted to the fal'cie.

Startled, the fal'cie made an elegant turn towards me and spoke very softly.

"Yes child? Speak your mind, you are among friends here."

I choose my words carefully before speaking.

"how is it that I saw my brother turn into a Cie Corpse, but now he is enshrined here?"

He looked at me sincerely and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Child of Cosmos, your brother was a very special case. It is true, Noah was turned into a Cie Corpse, but the fal'cie council had other plans for him. He completed his Focus and was forever enshrined here."

I studied the fal'cie. His white hair fell like feathers around his head. A white tunic flowed about his body as he moved, revealing translucent skin.

"And what was my brother's Focus?"

The fal'cie sighed a heavy sigh and looked at me with fading eyes.

"Your brother completed a very special Focus. Though it may not seem like much, your brother brought you here. His body gave out from battling with the monsters of the Deadlands, but his spirit led you here. Together, you revealed your destinies, and together you will complete what you have been Chosen to do. Fret not young child of Cosmos, you will see Noah once more, in the glory of Cosmos herself."

I felt my eyes burn with tears as I tried to blink them back. My heart shattered as I realized his pain was my doing. I did this to my own brother.

"So his pain… it was all my fault? I was the reason behind all of his torture? I'm such an awful person."

I couldn't hide my tears any longer. Crying was the only thing I could do. No matter what was going to happen and no matter what I do, Noah will never be set free from his crystal prison. The best thing that could happen was for me to join him, and I don't want that, but I don't have a choice.

"Why do you choose people at random?" I could sense anger in my normally calm voice.

"My child-"

"No! I am not your 'child.' you rob children of their innocence, take them away from their families. How could you do that? Don't you understand this is not our battle to fight! What chance do we stand against a powerful being that could obliterate us with a single thought? How could you send us to our deaths so easily?""You have more power than you think. You and Noctis have powers beyond the imaginings of those unsuspecting fools. It is _you_ who will set the people of Pulse free. You and Noctis are the true Summoned. You must accept your fate."

"So what? Am I going to die accepting my so called fate? Or will I end up as some puppet to the rest of the fal'cie? Just so you know, I would rather die than be a puppet to you."

I left in a fury, feeling the color rise in my cheeks as I kept thinking about my so-called "fate." How can someone's entire life be planned by a non-hume, by someone who doesn't know you and is planning to dispose of you after you do their bidding? Those fal'cie can't do that, and I intend of making sure of it, even if I have to die in the process. I will not let another innocent person fall to the clutches of a so-called "higher being."

On my way through the Hallway of the l'Cie, I stopped at Noah's crystal. Instinctively, I placed my hands on the surface of his crystal and felt strange energy flow through me.

"You are not alone, Stell. I will always be with you, even if I a m far away… and dead."

A single giggle passed through my parted lips. Noah would say something like that, even in death.

"I know you will be Noah, I know you will."

As I walked away, I looked over my shoulder knowing that this could be the last time I see my brother.


	3. Caught between two possibilities

Stepping outside, the sun blinded me and I collided with someone. This person was fairly tall and well built because I almost fell backwards upon collision. With one single motion, the person caught me at the waist.

"Are you alright?" said a voice behind a metal helm.

I realized the coldness I felt was not his skin but his armor. My heart skipped a beat. What as a Judge Magister doing at the Temple of the fal'cie?

"Yes, thank you. If you had not caught me I would have hit my head on the marble floor. Could you possibly let me up?"

Not noticing that he still held me at that position, he immediately steadied me.

"My apologies M'Lady. I did not mean to offend you."

"You need not apologize to the Daughter of Tenebrea. You are Judge Magister, after all, upholder of the Law of Archadia." A voice rang out from behind us. Her accent was foreign, like those west of Bresha Ocean. Her tone was slightly eerie, haunting even.

"Be that as it may Rosso," he said without leaving my gaze, "I would still show respect to the Lady Stella. Manners I do not lack, which is more than I can say for you."

He turned to face this Rosso woman, his hand at the hilt if his sword.

"Come now, my dear Gabranth, there is no need for a massacre, especially of the Summoned. The Goddess herself would be upset if the 'Saint of Salvation' herself were to be injured."

Her tone turned mocking. Rosso took a step closer, causing Gabranth to draw his swords. For the first time in a while, I was truly afraid. Rosso was unlike the Insurgents that I faced daily. She looked as deadly as a viper, waiting to strike without warning. Gabranth stepped in front of me, blocking my view from the coiled serpent.

"Protect her you would? After all the pain House Fleuret has caused us? You confound me brother. Do not hesitate to think that I would not run you through to get to that Fleuret brat!"

_Brother? These two are related?_

"Tell me: Why did you forsake that which you hold most precious?" Gabranth took a step towards Rosso.

Her eyes glowed red as they narrowed into tiny slits.

"Hah! What are you but a hound begging for scraps at the table? You do not deserve to live, dog."

"Then come! Wield your hatred and crush me, I welcome it."

In a single blink, the space between them closed and a furious battle ensued. Screams of terror rang throughout the temple. People ran and ran, running into one another trying to escape the dueling siblings at the center of it all. Swords collided, words shouted as the battle raged on, until finally…

"Ugh." Rosso looked down at the sword impaling her in the abdomen.

"My life is not yours to take, brother. Mark you… one who… lusts for…vengeance. We will…meet again…"

With that, Rosso disappeared into the summer day. I ran to Gabranth's side, noticing how he staggered back.

"Gabranth! Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" I could hear his heavy breathing from behind his helm. Something about him made my heart flutter.

"I'm fine Lady Stella. Just a little tired, that's all."

His heavy breathing slowed as his stance relaxed, convinced that Rosso would not return. I moved to face him. It bothered me that I could not see the face of my savior. Why are all these Judges so secretive about their identities?

"Will you take off your helm? I want to see your face."

There was a long, suffocating silence between us. Gabranth's leather covered hands moved to remove his helm. What I saw amazed me. How can someone so young be a Judge Magister? His sandy blonde hair caught the sun and caused it to have a glow about it. His dark green eyes met mine, showing determination and compassion.

"It is rare to see a Judge Magister without him helm."Gabranth turned, sword in hand.

"Relax, Your Honor. It is only I, Noctis Lucis Caelum. You need not worry, Lady Stella is safe hands with me."

Gabranth was unwavering. His stance did not falter and neither did his poisonous glare.

"Then tell me. Why did you not show your cowardly face whilst I protected the Princess with my life?""Why would a Judge from a rival empire protect a Princess from the House that destroyed his homeland?"

Gabranth took a step back, standing at my side. He slid on his helmet.

" 'Tis the same reason you do. I want the people of Pulse free as well.""That cannot be the only reason for your showing here."

Gabranth turned his head away, unable to meet my questioning gaze.

"To convince Lady Stella to prevent the looming war. I was also sent here to oversee her safety on her quest. If anything were to happen to her, war would overtake us all."

Noctis forced some laughter and took multiple steps forward. One gloved hand reached for mine. When I did not take it, he dropped it at his side. His angered gaze turned towards Gabranth.

"So the Emperor sends his watchdog to oversee the musings of Lady Stella? If you ask me, your sister has more pride. She diligently serves her broken homeland while you protect the prodigal daughter of the very people who destroyed it. You're nothing but a dog looking for a new master once his master sets him off his leash. Dante must have you well trained if he sends _you_ of all Judge Magisters to oversee his enemy."

Noctis' harsh words startled me. Never before had I heard him say such things. How could he harbor such hatred towards someone he's never met? I took a few steps forward, standing between my so-called "protectors."

"In case you didn't know, I don't need anyone's protection. I am not _General_ Fleuret for no reason. I need not be babysat by two people who could rather kill each other than protect me."

Noctis turned angrily away from us. He can get pretty diva-like when he doesn't get his way. At this point however, his attitude was getting annoying.

"I think we both know that you can protect yourself Stella. You almost killed me in battle before our empires signed a peace treaty. You are as lethal as the Rafalasia. A very beautiful flower, yes it one deadly strike, you are ensnared in its vicious grasp. But you see, your survival is of the utmost importance. The world cannot be free of the fal'cie without you."

Gabranth stepped beside me, sighing heavily in pain. I couldn't help but put my hand on his arm. Noctis stared in disbelief that I would show my enemy kindness, but I couldn't help it. There was something about Gabranth that was so sad. I had heard stories that he was referred to as the Emperor's "dog." It didn't matter to me that he was part of a rival empire, I felt for him.

"So you would show this dog kindness?"

"I show everyone kindness, Noctis. Was it so long ago that _you _were referred to as a dog by my father? You shouldn't use the term so loosely."

I turned away to walk to the car that donned my empire's insignia. Neither of them followed for fear of being told to stay away. When I looked back to see the two men who had sworn their lives to defend me, what I saw shocked me. In Noctis' eyes I saw anger, hatred even. I never expected to see such a look in his eyes. Emotions about to spill from my eyes, I turned to Gabranth. His eyes showed sadness and compassion, what was lacking from Noctis. Could it be that it was Gabranth and not Noctis, that truly cared for me?


	4. I now know where you stand

**Chapter 4. Finally. I have everything written down on paper and it's taking me a while to type it so don't freak out. I had to put Gabranth in here because he is my favorite "villain who turns good."**

**----**

I couldn't even begin to think of what the answer might be, in truth, it scared me. I didn't know what to do or say, so when this escaped from my mouth, I found myself shocked at my words.

"And just so you know Noctis, I would rather have a faithful 'dog' than a coiled viper ready to strike where his empire might not. In fact, I gladly accept your protection Gabranth. Please allow my family the honor of being a gracious host to a Judge Magister."

I could hear Noctis draw a quick breath. He had brought this upon himself.

"It would be my honor You Majesty."

Gabranth was walking towards me, head held high when Noctis tried to strike. I was quick in my reaction. Before Noctis could hurt him, I summoned a magical paling. My summoned swords were immediately at his throat. Noctis narrowed his eyes at me, resembling those of Rosso.

"You know Prince Noctis, attacking royalty in Tenebrea is considered a capital offense, one that is paid with your life. Of course when said royalty is attacked by a royal from a rival empire, it's considered grounds for war. Is that what you wish to happen Prince Noctis?"

Noctis' eyes darted to each of the swords carefully positioned at a vital organ. One wrong move on his part and he would impale himself. His eyes cleared and his stance relaxed.

"Of course not my dear Princess. Our Empire's, including the Judge Magister's, warring with each other would be very bad for the planet. Just think of when my kingdom bombs the capital of Tenebrea, all those lives lost."

His snide remark made me take a step back. I was frightened for my people.

"How could you think Tenebrea would sit by and let our people suffer at the hands of your kingdom? Do you think us a power hungry empire that we would care not for the lived of our people? You are sadly mistaken Noctis."

"And would you think Archadia would stand by and watch our once closest ally be destroyed by the likes of you? I would gladly lead a charge of Archadians to crush your pathetic and cowardly kingdom."

I knew Gabranth meant what he said. His voice contained hatred towards Noctis and his kingdom. A clanking sound rang from behind us. Noctis' eyes went wide for a second and his stance became defensive once more. I pulled my swords away, afraid I would actually hurt him.

"What is this? Another Judge? If you were planning on killing me Princess all you had to do was say so."

I turned to face this other Judge.

"Perhaps we should get moving Princess. Your father the King is waiting for you and the Judge Magister as we speak."

Gabranth became very quiet at the sound of his voice. I didn't have time to think about why he became quiet, I had to leave at once. I walked towards the car, pausing slightly in case Noctis wanted to say some epic battle line.

"Heed this warning Prince Noctis: If your kingdom were to _ever_ attack Tenebrea, Archadia would send a counter attack. Also, if you ever near the Princess, your life ends at my blade."

**---**

**Whoa, shorter chapter than usual. Yay for epic battle lines right? Sorry for making Noctis evil, they gave him cookies. Lol. Anyways, chapter five coming soon.**


	5. Can things be fixed?

**Here we go, chapter 5. Time for a little "bonding" between Stella and Gabranth. I love Gabranth *drools* Whoa…anyways…*cough***

**---**

We left the car, leaving Noctis to his thoughts and to think of the seriousness of Gabranth's threat. I looked over at Gabranth who was watching the Tenebrean landscape pass by. His heart did not belong to Archadia, that I was certain of. There was a longing in his eyes as he looked out to Bresha Ocean.

"Gabranth, if I may ask a question of you?"

Gabranth slowly turned, meeting my violet eyes.

"Where do you hail from? I think Rosso made it clear that you are not from this side of Bresha Ocean."

Gabranth took a long breath before answering my question. Sadness pooled in his green eyes. I felt immediate grief for him, even though I knew not why.

"I hail from Landis, the once prosperous republic of the west. I was raised and born there alongside my sister Rosso by our single mother. Soon after I turned 21, Tenebrea attacked. Rosso, being part of the Oder of Knights, left for the battlefield while I struggled to get our mother to safety. I managed to get us to Archadia. There, my mother passed away. I had no money, I thought I had no family. My life might as well have been over. One day, the young Lord Dante was strolling the street when he spotted me, a broken and saddened man. In four years I became the youngest Judge Magister Archadia had ever had." Gabranth looked at me seriously, "I hold no hatred towards Tenebrea, or towards you Princess. Landis at that time was crumbling under the current monarch. Perhaps Tenebrea's coming was for the best."

I was contemplating whether to ask him about his sister or not.

"My sister is an assassin, therefore any enemy of the Empire." There was bitterness in his voice.

"Why do you hate her so? You are siblings above all else."

Gabranth scoffed at me, making me regret my words.

"My sister left me and my mother to die. Instead of helping us, she fought for a lost cause. She also tried to kill Emperor Dante. Rosso claimed that the 'Knights of Landis' demanded justice."

"If these people demand justice, why not go after my father? Or even me? Why go after someone who had nothing to do with the war?"

"She claimed she went after Dante when in reality, she wanted my life. Vengeance for fleeing our homeland she called it. It doesn't matter now. Rosso has a bounty on her head and if I have to be the one to claim it, then so be it."

"And what of Noctis? You make it seem as though you knew each other from before."

Gabranth was uneasy at my question. He took of his helm and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We do. We have for some time now. It is… not something that he or I like to discuss."

_So they did know each other._

"So that's it? You won't tell me?"

"I'd rather not Princess. It's not something that I am particularly proud to admit."

"So you made me say all those things to him? How can I fully trust you if you won't even tell my this one simple thing?"

"It's not that simple!" Gabranth raised his voice at me.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean… It's just, well I would really not rather tell you the truth behind our hatred for one another. It is very complicated."

"Alright then. I will ask no further. You can tell me when you want. Just know that when we get to the palace I will send for Noctis to ask hid forgiveness for my actions. I would ask you to do the same."

"If that is what you want."

The rest of the way to the palace was full of silence. Here I thought Noctis was betraying me when the whole time it was Gabranth he hated and not me. I will discover this secret of theirs, even if I have to beat it out of them.

"I didn't mean to anger you Princess. I would just not rather talk about this particular subject is all."

"It is alright Gabranth, you have your reasons. I only wish I had not said those awful things to Noctis. He did not deserve it."

The car finally pulled up to Palace Fleuret. I could see my father standing outside the entrance to welcome me. O wonder how much trouble I'm in for bringing back an enemy. Well, there's a first for everything I guess.

"Daughter! Welcome home. How was your first meeting with the fal'cie? And what of the Prince? I thought he would arrive with you."

_He must already now. Great, just what I need. Someone else adding to my guilt._

"My first meeting was… interesting to say the least. As for Noctis, he had to… stay behind for a bit. I will send for him at once."

"Looks like there is no need Princess."

Noctis' car pulled up behind us. Noctis stepped out in one of his signature suits.

_All business I see Noctis. _

_That's right Stella. I couldn't possibly show up wearing my battle gear could I?_

I instinctively looked down at myself. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Noctis! I was just about to send for you. I needed to talk to you."

Noctis came towards me and hugged me softly.

"There's no need to apologize, my dear Stella. This was not your fault." He whispered to me.

Noctis kissed my cheek before releasing me.

"Well now that we are all here, why don't we go inside? It's about to rain you know. I would hate for the Princess to catch a cold on the eve of her birthday."

Noctis flashed a radiant smile at me. I felt my heart melt. Gabranth seemed very uncomfortable standing there by himself. We all headed inside, people chatting quietly as we passed by. We reached the giant foyer. A magnificent chandelier hung at the center of the ceiling, basking the room in bright light. We all sat down accordingly. Me by my father, Noctis by Gabranth. I could only imagine what Gabranth was thinking. Noctis' eyes never left mine.

"So tell me daughter, what news have you from the fal'cie?"

_Should I tell him of Noah?_

_It's up to you Stella. Take into account your father's reaction if you were to tell him._

"He told me that I am to set the people of Pulse free, and that I hold very formidable powers. That was pretty much it."

"I see…"

There was a loud banging at the entrance door. An explosion soon followed. Chaos erupted from all over the palace. Screams echoed throughout the halls. This all reminded me of the event at the temple.

"There you are little Princess." A cold laughter rang through my ears. "Let's welcome chaos!"

**----**

**Gasp!! What will happen next? Are things between Stella and Noctis fixed? Or will Gabranth get in the way? Who is that "welcoming chaos?" Stay tuned for chapter 6.**


	6. Welcome Chaos

**Time to welcome chaos! And no, that guy from Devil May Cry will not make an appearance. What's his name again? Anyways… (*** means flashback. Three vertical dots mean end of flashback)**

Noctis and Gabranth were the first to act. Both immediately took defensive stances in front of me and my father. I looked over to my father who had fallen to the ground so suddenly.

"Father!"

I reached for him, taking his hand in mine. It felt cold and lifeless.

"Father! Please, don't leave me… You are all I have left.""My time is over Stella. It is… up to you to fulfill your… destiny. Be strong my child. The Spirits be with you."

Tears spilled from my eyes. My father… gone. How could this be? I ran my hand over my father's face to close his eyes.

"You'd better get used to being alone dear sister."

_What?_

"That's right Stella. Did you really think that was me at the temple? Please. I never liked serving the Light. The Darkness always called to me. I never turned into a Cie Corpse. I chose to make a deal with the Master of Darkness, and what a deal it was. I have become more powerful than you could imagine. And what's better, I no longer have to serve those foolish fal'cie. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could I have been so blind and stupid?

"Don't blame yourself Stella. You were always so… kindhearted. Eventually that kindness will get you killed, wouldn't you agree Noctis?"

I turned to look at Noctis.

"What does he mean Noctis? Answer me!"

Gabranth aimed his sword at Noctis.

"I knew it! And all these years you called my accusations false. This is the very thing I did not want you to know Stella. This traitor made a deal with the Master of Darkness. He betrayed the Land of the Living. He is no more than a shell of a person. The Noctis you once knew is already dead."

Standing there, I felt frozen in time. How could this be? It just couldn't. My heart felt very vulnerable. I thought I knew my brother, but I guess I did not. Moving away from Noctis, I summoned my sword and aimed it at him.

"I thought I knew you Noctis, but I guess I was wrong. No more will my heart suffer at your games. You have become a demon, therefore I must now kill you."

"Please let me explain Stella. There is a reason behind this. I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Tears were spilling from my eyes. "Gabranth was right. I should have never trusted you. You betrayed me. Never again…"

"Stella wait…"

"Stella! Daughter where are you?"

I was running through a field of sunflowers. It was the afternoon.

"Stella! Your father will be cross if you are late for your birthday party. You know how he gets. It is you ninth birthday after all. Stella please come here my dear child."

My dress got caught on something. I looked to see what it was.

A small creature tugged at my dress. Instead if being afraid, I followed it when it left. I ran and ran through the field of sunflowers until there were no more. The day had become dark and cloudy, the wind winding its way around my body, small droplets of rain hitting my face. Eventually I reached the edge of a forest.

"The Forbidden Forest."

I knew I wasn't supposed to go in there, but something called to me. Slowly walking down a path in the forest, I heard a strange noise not so far away.

"Hel-Hello? I-is anyone there?"

A loud growling sound came from behind me. I started running away from it.

"Help! Please! Somebody!"

While running I tripped and slipped down a river bank and landed in the murky river. I couldn't swim. I was slowly drifting down the river. My mouth filled with water as I slowly drifted to the bottom. As I got pulled underneath, a dark figure plunged into the water after me. They grabbed my hand and took me to safety.

"Are you alright?" said a deep voice. I could not see his face. Don't worry my dear Stella, everything will be alright. As long as I live… as long as I am near, no harm will come to you."

The last thing I saw were his eyes; blue eyes so much like…

"Noctis…"

There was a sound of clanking chains. When I tried to move, I felt myself being constricted. My wrists were tied to a platform as well as my legs. I could not move at all. Looking around the room I noticed another person tied to a platform right beside me.

"Gabranth?"

"So you live? Much to my disappointment dear sister. You see, I was planning on your death, that way I would finally get to kill Noctis. Oh well, no one ever said this was going to be easy. I'll just have to wait a bit longer. Until then, I will just have to drag out the torture."

"No… AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

***Cue ominous music*. Another cliff hanger. I just love doin this to you guys. Bet you never expected that twist huh? I might be taking some ideas for future chapters so if you have one, go ahead and tell me.**


End file.
